OPERACION PROBETA
by SnakySnape
Summary: Hermione, divorciada y mujer exitosa busca padre para su bebé de probeta y se encuentra un mejor tratamiento...
1. Chapter 1

OPERACIÓN PROBETA

d[*.*]b d[*.*]b d[*.*]b

Dicen que hombre soltero y maduro es maricón seguro…

Por vigésima vez Snape pensaba esto mientras que tomaba su relajante baño y después de haber hablado con el viejo chocho que parecía que eses día había decidido molestarlo pero la verdad en lo único que podía pensar era en los ojos verdosos de Lily Evans y en sus pociones ¿Cómo olvidar a los ojos qué por tantos años has pensado? Albus le decía que buscara algo nuevo…¿Cómo olvidarla? El no le iba a dar la respuesta.

Lo había intentado buscar lo que sentía en ojos de otras mujeres, paso por mujeres con ojos de azules, grisáceos, cafés…otros ojos verdes…era enfermo buscarla a ella , pero de todos los ojos que había visto ninguno tenía su mirada…solo…¿el chico Potter? Si de por sí a sus casi 37 años le adjuntaban una homosexualidad ¿Qué dirían si lo encontraran buscando sus ojos en su hijo? Toda su carrera como maestro quedaría arruinada. Pensarían que de verdad él es…¡gay!

Si sus amantes no fueran casadas ¿lo defenderían? ¿Desmentirían que es uno de los hombres del mundo mágico que vale la pena una hora con él?

El agua había comenzado a enfriarse, decidió salir de había antes de que su trasero quedara como una pasa.

Ya vestido decidió continuar calificando lo que sus ineptos estudiantes habían entregado de tareas, cuando unos golpes interrumpieron una de sus aburridas lecturas…

-pase- Una chica peinada en una trenza francesa entro por la puerta.

-¿profesor? El profesor Dumblendore me mando a buscarlo, dijo que le dijera que está preocupado porque no bajo a cenar…

-Granger, puede simplemente dejar de hablar…- accidentalmente Snape cruzo los ojos con los de esa ¿niña? La fuerza que su mirada tenia le había movido el piso…

-Lo siento señor.

-Váyase a dormir señorita, gracias…-dijo después de haberla visto a los ojos evidentemente.

Hermione reacciono y salió un poco contrariada de la estancia del profesor, el maestro de pociones se le había quedado viendo como si quisiera encontrar una respuesta en su rostro, los colores se le subieron pues por mucho tiempo los ojos del profesor no le había hecho indiferencia, cuanto quisiera que ese momento se repitiera una vez más.

OoOOoOoOOoo

El movimiento de las sabanas mostraba que la figura masculina que guardaban en su interior no estaba tranquilo…

_Siempre había sido el mismo sueño de siempre…ella muriendo en manos del señor oscuro…el llorándole por los pasillos de la escuela junto al pedazo de papel que tenía su nombre y todo su amor… ¿Por qué no había tenido el valor de declararle su amor? Se encontró frente a frente con ella en el límite del lago, en el árbol que solían leer después de que Potter padre lo molestara, ella estaba ahí para consolarlo…pero ese día cara a cara le había confesado que James le había confesado su amor…se odio por haber tenido tantas oportunidades y no haber encontrado las palabras para decirle te amo…su sueño se había quedado cuando él vio el brillo del amor en sus ojos, cuanto deseo que ese brillo fuera porque ella lo amaba y luego él la hubiera besado hasta desgastar sus labios. Los ojos verdes de la felicidad de ella era su único consuelo que le había dejado, iba a ser feliz pero no con el… ¡mierda!_

_Luego de la nada, los ojos verdes a cada parpadeo desaparecían en un fondo negro, después de haberlos buscado por la oscuridad había encontrado un nuevo rostro y cuando ella abría los ojos, no era sus acostumbrados ojos verdes…sino unos avellana de mirada intensa ¿quería una respuesta para el amor? Ella, esa chica era su respuesta_.

Cuando sintió que el corazón estaba a punto de salirle por la boca ¿Qué quería su subconsciente? ¿Que tomara a Granger como su salvación al apocalipsis social? Maldijo y trato de nuevo de dormir…cosa que no pudo hacer por el resto de la madrugada.

OoOOoOoOOoo

Hermione, había estado enamorada de su profesor de pociones ya bastante tiempo…la mirada que él le había regalado esa noche no dejaba de torturarla y comenzaba a pensar como ganarse una mas y luego dejar morir su apasionado amor….no podía dormir, en solo pensar en los oscuros ojos del profesor, de pronto sintió un calor que emanaba de su vientre -¡Merlín!- exclamo cuando por andar soñando tiro un frasco de tinta de su buro…toda la pintura se había esparcido en la almohada y parte de su cabello…vio en el reloj y ya no podía salir de la sala común. Sin embargo como premio anual podía aparecerse en los baños o tal vez ir a buscar a la sala de menesteres para darse una ducha…

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió el frio piso en las plantas de sus pies, acostumbrando sus ojos rápidamente a la semioscuridad que reinaba el lugar. Pronto pudo ver una puerta a lo lejos del pasillo, de prisa caminó hacia ella….

-¿Adónde cree que va Granger?- una profunda voz salió de uno de los oscuros pilares, ella se detuvo en seco maldiciendo su mala suerte…el causante de su desastre estaba delante de ella con una mirada como si quisiera devorarla.

Se dio cuenta que su camisón estaba abierto, que su cabello era un desastre…la imagen de una Hermione Granger "semidesnuda" no era bueno para el estado mental de Snape. Hermione por su parte: Después de aquella mirada que le estaba carcomiendo el alma sintió que las rodillas se le doblaban ante semejante némesis…

-profesor…. Yo…

-veo que tiene un desastre en su cabello.-se burlo enseguida, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo y su impensada erección- le recomendaría que entre a darse un baño…yo esperare aquí para pensar un buen castigo para usted…

Hermione entro al baño de perfectos, no podía creer su mala suerte. Cuando termino de bañarse al salir se encontró con un gran desastre…el ataque de los antiguos mortífagos fieles servidores de la víbora…No volvió a ver a Severus Snape.

OoOOoOoOOoo OoOOoOoOOoo

-Señorita Granger, los resultados de sus estudios médicos son muy satisfactorios no tendremos ningún problema para comenzar el tratamiento de fertilidad- El doctor muggle sonrió satisfactoriamente cuando levanto la vista y la vio limpiarse una lagrima. No había sentido esa felicidad desde hace mucho tiempo. La ilusión de ser madre se había sido arrancada de tajo al principio de su matrimonio con Ron, sin embargo el día que la dejo por otra mujer ella supo que había renunciado a sus sueños por seguir los de él…él no había renunciado a ser padre. ¿Por qué no con ella? ¿Por qué no tener hijos con su esposa…? La hizo creer que su prioridad era el estúpido juego de escoba en su vida, después era su familia y después ella… ¿no lo había entendido? Desde que habían sido novios ella había expresado el deseo de ser madre…

"_Hermione estaba feliz después de que Ron la tomara como su mujer…jugaba con su dedo pasándolo por el pecho de Ron…_

_-¿amor? _

_-¿mmm?_

_-¿Qué tal si hacemos ahora un bebé? _

_-Hermione, yo no quiero tener bebés…no seré un buen padre y no tienes nada que darle…_

_-¿no tengo? ¿Tener qué? _

_-Herm, no es el tiempo… no estoy seguro de querer un bebé- y con sus besos se encargo de borrarle la idea…al menos él eso creyó."_

-¿señorita?- el doctor retiro sus lentes-¿está usted bien?-Hermione sonrió miro a aquel doctor como diciendo "usted que piensa".

-la enviare con la señora Felicitas, ella es la trabajadora social y pues…le dirá como puede elegir…

Hermione sonrió-¿al padre de mi hijo?

-sí, permítame- el hombre marco en el teléfono - ¿señorita? ¿puede venir por nuestra paciente y llevarla con la trabajadora social …?

Por la puerta pronto entro una enfermera, Hermione tomo su bolso y comenzó a caminar tras ella, pronto estuvo enfrente de una mujer pronta a la jubilación.

-usualmente cuando las mujeres escogen a los donadores tardan horas señorita… así que espero sinceramente que haya desayunado- la mujer rio cuando Hermione abrió los ojos al momento que ella saco una gran carpeta…

-bueno…creo que en ese caso podrá quitar de la lista a los pelirrojos y a los rubios…

La mujer tenía razón, escoger a un donador tardo demasiado…hombres gordos, flacos, feos, guapos, simpaticones…los hombres que había escogido para analizar su historial médico y su modo de vida era interesante: había escogido dos hombres que según su descripción eran más altos que ella, gozaban de buena salud…uno de ellos era un medico joven y el otro un policía divorciado…los había elegido porque le habían parecido a lo que más le gustaba…había preferido no ver a los pelirrojos, no quería que si él la viera dijera que había quedado embarazada y arrepentido Weasley quisiera darle su apellido a un bebé hecho en probeta o tal vez que se quedo con las ganas de un hijo de él y aunque sea se había enredado con un tipo que se lo había hecho: era difícil de explicar, la mente de ese idiota asi como sus ideas eran perversas y…idiotas.

-Llega tarde Granger…-una sedosa voz rompió con todos sus pensamientos. Snape había pasado de ser su profesor a compañero de investigación de pociones. Hermione no había encontrado otro trabajo tan comprometedor como ese el pequeño defecto es que Snape era uno los principales colaboradores en el proyecto.

El no había regresado a dar clases a Hogwarts después de la total caída del señor oscuro, se había integrado a un grupo de estudio de antiguas pociones con los mejores profesores del mundo hasta que junto a un pocionista francés había decidido que era el momento de independizarse y aprovechando el espíritu libre de Severus lo había invitado a tomar parte de su locura. Las pociones para el mundo muggle que pasaban como simple tónicos de farmacia. Severus no lo habría permitido tiempo atrás pero también los muggles a causa de su no magia no sabían sacar sus males que desarrollaban en gastritis por los corajes o el odio expresado en cáncer. Alain había visto una forma de sacarle provecho desarrollando para los muggles ciertos tónicos que servían para al menos no curarlo del todo como le había dicho el doctor muggle, sino para poder darles la oportunidad de resistir a los tratamientos muggles. Hermione conoció a Alain en una convención farmacéutica, estuvieron hablando de sus planes hasta que el menciono a Snape (y ella sintió un extraño tirón de su ombligo al piso y casi se ahogaba con el agua mineral que le habían dado). Pacientemente espero que Alain quedara solo para mencionarle que ella también era una bruja y que Severus había su maestro en Hogwarts.

Alain se quedo con sus preguntas ¿Cómo una bruja famosa por su amigo Potter había estado viviendo y trabajando para muggles? Busco inmediatamente su historial tanto en el mundo mágico y muggle y resulto ser un buen elemento como Snape, un elemento que podría hacerle ganar dinero.

-¿Qué le dijo el médico muggle? ¿Por qué no prefiere ir a San Murgo?

-Sabe profesor…son cosas que a usted no se le puede explicar…-dijo tratándose de sentar, la enfermera que le había aplicado la primera dosis de tratamiento tenia la mano algo pesada.

-bien, bien fue una forma de decirme que no me importa…llamaron del laboratorio el incipiente hizo cambios drásticos dentro de la poción y no saben si probarla…

-¡Caramba! ¿Acaso no saben leer? Eso iba ya visto en las observaciones que envié…es mejor que vaya a ver ese desmadre..

-Granger…ese vocabulario.

Hermione volteo los ojos y se dirigió a la puerta, sonó el teléfono y Severus se fue a sentar donde hace dos minutos estuvo ella… no pudo evitar ver dentro de su bolso había una dosis de un medicamento muggle que obligaba a la mujer ovular...unas hojas llamaron la atención, tenias impreso una fotografías de 2 hombres jóvenes: uno estilo asiático que según decía que era policía y el otro médico: ¿acaso no era el que hacia las pruebas en los voluntarios? Snape sonrió malignamente, hace mucho que no molestaba a un griffyndor.

Hermione regreso a su oficina después de haber discutido con uno de los trabajadores que había echado por error otra poción a la producción:

"_Granger: quisiera que viera el resultado de la poción para el estomago por sus propios ojos, la esperamos en el laboratorio de pruebas" _

Hermione tenía bastante que no sentía el tirón por el estomago que ese hombre le causaba, la hacía sentir vulnerable y ella era agresiva como un dragón (como se lo había dicho el), tomo sus libretas y se fue.

Ya en el laboratorio lo pudo ver de espaldas, con su cabello atrapado en una coleta y junto a el a un chico …

-señorita Granger ¿usted no conocía al doctor Ardenson?

Hermione no pudo ocultar su sonrojada cara ni detrás de la libreta, el médico empezó a decirle todos los avances que habían mostrado los pacientes con la poción y el tiempo de alivio. Snape miraba atento cada gesto y cada movimiento de ella: su cabello, él como con seriedad trataba de ocultar su vergüenza, sus curvas, su suave piel, sus carnosos labios…¿Qué le pasaba? ¿la conciencia lo estaba atacando de nuevo? Recordó cuando la niña Granger lo hacía pensar de esta forma, pero ahí estaba el problema ella no era ya una niña, era mujer divorciada de 22 años.

-sabe señorita Granger que me gustaría que usted personalmente pudiera estar presente en cada prueba…

-la señorita es una persona muy ocupada Lucas, date de suerte que hoy pudo estar con nosotros…

-la señorita es muy hermosa Snape, tienes su presencia todo el tiempo no seas ambicioso y compártela…

-la señorita no es un libro doctor Ardenson para prestar y cuide la forma de expresarse de sus compañeras de trabajo. Granger la acompañare a su oficina. Buenas tardes a todos.- Con esto puso suave pero firme su mano en la espalda y la empujo a la salida.

-¿cree que Ardenson es guapo? – Hermione solo lo miro, Ardenson estaba en la lista de candidatos para posible padre biológico de su deseado hijo. ¿Cómo nunca lo había visto?- ¿le gusta más en fotografía? ¿quiere que un tipo como él sea padre de su hijo?

-Profesor…¿Cómo supo?

-Sabes Hermione (usualmente solo la llamaba Hermione enfrente de Alain. Hermione se dio el lujo de sentir ese extraño escalofríos que le daba en la espalda)- a tus alrededores hay un hombre que mejoraría tus opciones para hacerte un hijo…porque es eso lo que quieres, los pequeños de Potter movieron esos sentimientos frívolos que durante años trato de ocultar…

-Snape, yo siempre quise un hijo, mi ex marido no lo deseaba. Ahora tengo un trabajo estable y la suficiente fuente de ingresos para poderme pagar un tratamiento… ¿Por qué estoy diciéndole esto? ¿Cómo supo que ese hombre estaba dentro de mis candidatos…? ¡¿Se atrevió acaso a registrar mis cosas?

A Snape se le borro la sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.-digamos que tire sus cosas accidentalmente Granger…no es que me interese su vida…-trato de justificarse rápidamente.

-¡MALDITO! ¡NO SE ACERQUE A MI OFICINA SI NO QUIERE PERECER! ¡EL SEÑOR OSCURO SERA UN TIERNO CONEJITO ALADO DE LO QUE YO PODRIA HACERLE!- Y con eso ella desapareció dentro de la seguridad de su oficina. Se quedo parada detrás de la puerta, cerró los ojos con fuerza ¿Cómo puede hacerle eso? ¿Desde cuándo ella se sentía tan vulnerable? – como pudo volvió a su rutina laboral, no sin antes pensar en ese hombre mayor que ella le estaba removiendo hasta la conciencia.

"_-Hermione, dinos un profesor que a ti te parezca atractivo…-solo Parvati en uno de esos juego de chicas._

_-mmm, a mi me gusta Snape…_

_-¡SNAPE! ¿Hermione esa cerveza estaba con mas alcohol de lo debido?_

_-no, de verdad…Snape es un ser incomprendido…salvo nuestros traseros y además el suyo merece un monumento- soltó una risita nerviosa_

_-Si tanto te gusta Snape ¿Por qué te quedaste con mi hermano?-pregunto Ginny dándole una mordida a un sándwich._

_-bueno…al menos para tu hermano existo…sin embargo el entra en la categoría como …mi amor imposible"_

-Imposible…- Hermione había recordado su lapsus de ebria consiente. Tomo un baño que le cayó como perlas dado a su cansado estado, el doctor le había mencionado el sueño como un efecto secundario de los medicamentos, sin embargo su cabeza no descanso…Snape la había llamado apropósito para que ella viera a su donador: Luke era guapo pero era un hombre muy grosero por lo que pudo ver, no tomaba en cuenta su profesión y no actuaba como un medico. Tal vez podría ver de nuevo la carpeta, pero tenía buenos genes…la educación venia de casa no veía EL problema…tal vez solo tenía que extender la red en otro mar y algún otro pececillo caería.

- a tus alrededores hay un hombre que…- ¿Severus había dicho eso?

Salió del transe cuando alguien tiro su colección de libros de arriba de la chimenea (siempre pasaba eso, era su timbre.) tomo su bata y salió de la habitación cuando lo que vio casi la hace caer de espaldas. Snape en forrado en un simple pantalón de mezclilla negro y una camiseta que lo hacía parecer como un motociclista perdido.

-¿Qué demonios hace aquí?

-buenas noches Granger, vine a dejarle este papeleo…su secretaria me dijo que ya se había ido así que…

-le dije que no se acercara…

-usted dijo a su oficina…no dijo nada de su casa y tampoco nada sobre usted…

Hermione se quedo sin habla, el argumento del hombre tenía sentido. Parecía que estuviera soñando tomo rápidamente los papeles que Snape le ofrecía y espero que él se fuera, deseando que no lo hiciera en el fondo pero muy en el fondo de su mente.

Snape tomo su chamarra que reposaba en uno de los brazos del sillón y se dispuso a irse.

-¿quiere un whisky?- Hermione se sorprendió de sus propias palabras.

-por supuesto, aun tengo tiempo antes de mi cita…

-¿tiene una cita? –Hermione había sacado una copa del gabinete y la botella

-¿le sorprende que aun tenga citas Granger?

-no, no señor…-le sirvió

-¿le gustaría dar una vuelta en mi moto?

-¿moto?-dijo sorprendida Hermione.

Snape sonrió-le parecería que soy un hombre ridículo que aun a mis años maneje una moto ¿no Granger?

-no, no es eso profesor…huyo de las escobas, pero nunca me he montado en una moto…

-estaba recordando Granger…que usted me debe un castigo…-Hermione no evito sonreír por recordar ese suceso…-ha pasado mucho desde que la vi esa última vez: salió con las mejores calificaciones del colegio, se especializo en pociones, se caso con Weasley, se divorcio…vivió en Londres muggle y resulta que ahora es una de las chicas más perseguidas del mundo mágico, una mujer hermosa con un futuro prometedor y con deseos de tener un hijo…

-¿una mujer hermosa?

-Oh Granger- termino de beber su copa- no me diga que no se ha visto en el espejo, el doctor Ardenson se lo comento esta tarde…¿Por qué quiere tener un hijo de probeta?

-después de Ron, es difícil encontrar un buen hombre…y por ende a alguien que quiera hacerme un bebé ¿puedo preguntarle porque usted no se ha casado?- vio a Snape sonreír

-¿no habrá escuchado que hombre soltero y maduro es maricón seguro…verdad?- Ella se sonrojo y empezó a tratar de esconder su sonrisa-¿Qué? ¿en verdad lo escucho? – también empezó a reír, cosa que Hermione tomo como una invitación para también hacerlo- no, no es ese mi caso…solo que cuando debería haber pensado en casarme la persona indicada aun estaba en pañales creo…yo…

-supe que estaba enamorado de la madre de Harry…

-era así, solo Granger que tú te apareciste una noche enfrente de mi puerta y…perdí el alma- susurro, Hermione se quedo sorprendida por la declaración que había hecho…

-recuerdo esa noche…se me quedo viendo como si de mi cara emanara un unicornio…-"bien Hermione, arruinaste el momento romántico" pensó ella y Snape no supo cómo pero sus manos estaban en sus mejillas y sus labios estaban atrapados entre los de el invitándola a otro tipo de beso, cosa que subió de tono cuando por accidente la lengua de ella toco su labio inferior.

Hermione se separo de el sorprendida tratando de aspirar el oxigeno suficiente que le fue negado minutos antes, su mundo daba vueltas y su cuerpo se sentía como si quisiera caer por la gravedad pero sobre de él.


	2. Chapter 2

OoOOoOoOOooOoOOoOoOOoo

Al quererlo volver a besarlo él se separo sutilmente de ella, la miro y negó con la cabeza. Tomo su chamarra y huyo del lugar desapareciendo en un suspiro.

Hermione en verdad quería desollarlo vivo, sin embargo sabia que ese impulso de declaración había sido un error en él y que los hombres no aceptan tan fácilmente sus errores y prefieren dejar el campo de juego mientras la mujer se hacía bolas con la humedad de su entrepierna.

Enfadada se metió de nuevo a la ducha, empezó a desnudarse de nuevo, era difícil dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado en la sala de su casa y mas difícil el hecho que aquel beso la había hecho desear a ese hombre a tal punto que su cuerpo se quedo llamándolo a gritos. Entibio el agua en la regadera y de nuevo se metió a ella, sintió el agua mojándole de nuevo el cabello y como escurría en la cara y golpeteaba en sus labios antes besados por el profesor…empezó a recordar un sueño que tuvo.

"_Ella estaba desnuda encima de una mesa del salón de pociones y el entraba con ese aire magnifico que lo elevaba a casi un dios. De sus ropas extraía un rosa negra que pegaba a sus labios mirándola el cómo esparcía sus rizos en la mesa y le sonreía…empezaba desde la frente a rosarla con la rosa y escurrirse suavemente por la nariz, los labios hasta llegar al cuello…ahí la había besado y luego se separaba de ella otra vez para seguir su recorrido alrededor de los pechos y bajar a su vientre y miraba extasiado la reacciones de la piel de la chica hasta que llegaba al límite de sus rizos y se abría camino con sus dedos para disfrutar la humedad de ella…"_

Hermione le encantaba recorrer con sus dedos su cuerpo, mientras regresaba una y otra vez con la imaginación a aquel sueño…sintió con sus manos el jugueteo de sus dedos en sus rizos y el atrevimiento de pasar el pulgar por su clítoris sintiéndolo un poco duro y el paso de abrir un poco las piernas para pasar sus dedos medio y índice en su vagina…sintió la humedad…la humedad que él había creado con el aquel beso, sin embargo el había huido…sintió como introducía su dedo en ella misma, no le gustaba moverse pero los espasmo de sus paredes hacia todo el trabajo. Recargo su frente en la pared de la regadera quedando a espaldas de la puerta del baño y con la mano desocupada se sostenía para no resbalar. Suspiraba y gemía sin temor a ser escuchada, pues las veces que invocaba a aquel oscuro hombre era cuando Ron no la hacía sentir una mujer completa…

OoOOoOoOOoo

El aire fresco le había sentado bien a Snape, se detuvo en un semáforo y reconoció que nunca lo habían besado así…con deseo y ternura como la había hecho la "Ingeniero Granger "como era conocida en la compañía por los trabajadores. Su lacio cabello era movido por el viento, había olvidado su paliacate en la salón de ella…exactamente no era lo que lo traía en la cabeza… era la mirada de deseo confundido y sus rosas labios que se habían hinchado por el fuerte beso que él le había dado. Todo era tan perfecto.

La duda en el era ¿en verdad ella lo deseaba? ¿No solo era una treta para garantizar un hijo de buenos genes? Ella acababa de salir de una relación tormentosa y el…nunca había tenido una relación estable. Nunca se había sentido igual con las otras, pero Hermione no entraba en la categorías de otras. Se bajo de la motocicleta y con un hechizo la desapareció, se aferro a su varita y apareció dentro del apartamento. Parecía que había estado tan enfadada que no había tomado sus precauciones como siempre lo hacia después de la guerra…Escucho el agua de la regadera ¿su toque había sido tan malo para que ella quisiera borrar cualquier evidencia de ello? Camino hacia el sonido y lo que vio casi lo tira de espaldas….su cabello mojado caía espectacularmente en su espalda, su redondo trasero, su mano sosteniéndose y haciendo como una garra en el mosaico rosa…tenía el agua cayéndole en la cara suavemente, los labios hinchados de la excitación y suspiraba y gemía suavemente mientras los ojos estaban cerrados…solo le faltaban las alas a tal visión…sintió como su sangre se agolpaba fuertemente en su entrepierna…el deseo se había encendido en sus ojos y deseo arduamente que fueran sus dedos los que le estuvieran dando ese placer exquisito…hacerla gritar y luego con su lengua limpiar aquella humedad disfrutando en salado y dulce sabor de aquella mujer…aquella mujer que en sus ojos podía perderse aunque no lo quería aceptar, pues pensaba que por su corazón joven ella lo dejaría amarlo y así se quitaría el titulo del maricón seguro…¿el también la buscaba por interés?

-Severus….aaaa….Snape….aaaa- gimió instantáneamente- estúpido, desgraciado…cobarde…aaaa- repetía una y otra vez-te preocupo mas la tinta en mi cabello aquella noche que…aaaa…el poder tocarme…-su aullido inundo la habitación y sintió aun más el calor del cuerpo, Snape no se atrevía a decirle nada, vio que su cuerpo gimoteaba…estaba frente a él desnuda, con el agua cayéndole y sus lagrimas perdiéndose …

-Hermione…-fue lo único que pudo decir…Hermione tomo su bata y rápidamente se enrollo en ella ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? Con la frialdad de sus ojos ahora traducida en pasión y compasión… ¿podría ser? Lo primero era bueno, pero había regresado con ella por compasión.

-No se acerque…perdió su oportunidad…no se acerque…- Snape caminaba a ella y la obligo a pararse debajo de la regadera aun abierta…sintió el peso de la bata en sus hombros y alzo sus ojos cuando sintió su cuerpo junto al de ella…su ropa ahora estaba mojada, no tenia zapatos y la camisa mostraba su suave y firme musculatura-profesor…no me torture mas- suplico Hermione.

-Granger usted es una chica muy mala…se ha estado tocando pensando en un profesor y por eso usted tiene esa horrible plasta de tinta en su cabello ¿verdad Granger?

-no, profesor esa noche no me toque en absoluto…fue su mirada la que me hizo hume…-Snape la beso suavemente y Hermione emocionada contesto el beso pero lo hizo más apasionado y sus manos se escabulleron dentro de la camisa del hombre tocando su suave y humedad piel…

-¿Qué me has hecho mujer? He perdido el piso por tu causa.-susurro Snape. Hermione lo empujo fuera del baño llevándolo a la habitación…el no hizo el esfuerzo de quitarle la bata…disfrutaba como sus manos expertas ya en las pociones acariciarle el vientre y como jalaba suavemente su cinturón para desabrocharlo mientras que traviesamente jugaba con sus lenguas…el bajo por su cuello con sus labios quitándole aun algunas gotas de agua que brillaban con la luz de la lámpara del buro… -voy a quitarte una idea que traes en la cabeza mi niña…-la bata callo junto a la camisa que Hermione ya había logrado quitarle y el se pego enseguida a los suaves pechos de ella, eran pequeños, pero tenían la forma que el gustoso empezó a acariciar con la lengua ahora empujándola a la cama, cayo y con los codos se deslizo hasta la cabecera…flexiono las piernas mirando como él se deshacía de sus pantalones y de sus bóxer y se sintió vulnerable cuando el gateo hacia ella como una pantera, con sus suaves manos acaricio los brazos de ella y tomo sus labios , esta vez con posesión, bajo en suaves mordidas por su cuello tratando de dejar una que otra marca visible, sus senos fueron acariciados tanto con su lengua y sus dedos con suaves pellizcos y luego su lengua se perdió por su ombligo para bajar a la mata de cabellos castaños, ella quedo hipnotizada cuando él con fuerza y gentileza había separado sus rodillas para pegar su nariz en el clítoris y la lengua había empezado hacer un arduo recorrido. Era como si la estuviera besando en la boca…los suspiros de Hermione y de el quedaban apañados por la música del vecino de Hermione, música Electrónica donde la cantante hacía referencia a que el hombre la hiciera sentir la única mujer en el mundo…sorpresivamente era lo que hacia Severus en ese instante. Hermione se aferraba a las sabanas disfrutando las maravillas del hombre, cuando sintió sus dedos dentro de ella y el cómo su cuerpo recibía descargas eléctricas en su columna por su causa suya. El movía sus dedos al ritmo de aquella canción y ella movía sus caderas como también bailando no fue consciente de esto hasta que arqueo su espalda a causa del evidente orgasmo que él le ofrecía…ella se quedo recostada mientras miraba como él se lamia los dedos su humedad y luego tomaba su miembro para acercarlo a ella…lo pasaba atraves de su humedad y ella sentía lo duro que este estaba hasta que sin aviso fue abruptamente introducido en ella ganándose las uñas en su espalda. Comenzó a moverlo suavemente pero la ansiedad lo hizo tomar un ritmo que ella rápidamente adquirió para permitirse mayor placer.

-¿quieres un bebé de probeta aun o prefieres que siga con el método tradicional de hacerlos?-Hermione sonrió y aprisionó las caderas de él con sus piernas, invitándolo a seguir con su movimiento. El sonrió y la volvió a besar –podemos ensayar este método todo el tiempo que podamos si…

-¡cállate!-dijo Hermione besando una vez sus labios y disfrutando los suaves movimientos que hacían que su hombría entrara y saliera en ella.

-te me estás haciendo mandona ¿no me estarás copiando mi método?

-también soy muy exigente y pensando en familia es peor…- Severus empezó a moverse más y el evidente orgasmo de ambos hasta que quedaron jadeando regalándose pequeños besos…

-definitivamente me quedo con la forma tradicional…

-eso pensé…-dijo Snape y su miembro de nuevo empezaba a levantarse y Hermione lo atrapaba dentro de ella…¿la única mujer en el mundo? No se escuchaba tan mal…sobre todo si el hombre era el que te hacía perder el cerebro con solo una palabra y un chasquido de dedos…

Dicen que las noches son para dormir…pero quien iba a dormir teniéndolo en la cama.

OoOOoOoOOooOoOOoOoOOoo

HOLA CHICAS! ¿LES GUSTO?¿LES GUSTO? NO CRUCIOS NO! AAAAAAAA! JAJAJAJA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MUXO…DEDICADO A TODAS LAS NIÑAS LINDAS QUE ME LEEN . Y SEAN SINCERAS ¿Quién NO SE QUISIERA TOCAR INDEVIDAMENTE PENSANDO EN ESE HOMBRE?

JAJAJA SOLO NO QUEDEN COMO NOPAL JAJAJAJAJA TODAS BABOSAS… JAJAJAJAJA

-¡TEQUILA!- HOLA SOY QUEEN- LUST Y SOY SNAPE DEPENDIENTE JAJAJA

CUIDENSE Y EN ESTE AÑO NUEVO MI PROPOSITO ES TERMINAR MIS OTROS FICS Y ESCRIBIR CON MAS LEMON JAJAJAJAJA BYE!

Por cierto la canción que les hablo es ONLY GIRL de rihanna …creo que me traume.


	3. Chapter 3

Probeta 3

Severus había amanecido envuelto en sabanas y entrelazado por unas tibias piernas de una mujer que se apegaba a su pecho. Sonrió suavemente antes de voltear y buscar el radio despertador que ella tenía el buro eran cincuenta minutos después de la cinco. Tenían que irse a trabajar, suavemente se separo de ella sin despertarla, se levanto de la cama y empezó a buscar sus mojadas pertenencias: en la chamarra busco el celular que Alain le había regalo en navidad, vio que tenía 18 llamadas pérdidas de la nueva secretaria que había entrado a la compañía y con la que había planeado un paseo en motocicleta por la noche y con suerte algo mas…se olvido totalmente de ella en los brazos de Hermione.

-¿Severus?- Hermione había estirado la mano buscando su espalda para acariciar las cicatrices y se sintió sola en la cama.

-aquí estoy…-dijo de nuevo se recostó junto a ella-tengo que irme.

-no, no te vayas quédate un rato mas….-Hermione lo había empezado a besar y apretó su cuerpo desnudo contra la erección mañanera del hombre.

-Hermione, no tengo ropa…está totalmente mojada y…-Hermione había empezado a bajar una de sus manos por el pecho del hombre hasta llegar a su erección y enredar sus delgados dedos a su alrededor para empezarle a dar suaves movimiento de arriba y abajo, Severus había empezado a respirar fuertemente de nuevo y gemir suavemente…

-¿decías algo de irte?- Hermione lo había empezado a besar de nuevo…-creo que te olvidas que somos magos Severus…

-tú eres la que estás haciendo magia con esas manitas…

OoOOoOoOOoo

Hermione llego cansada pero feliz a su oficina. Firmo papeleo y extraño la presencia de su ex- profesor y ahora amante…bueno al menos ella era lo que pensaba…después pensaría en si eso iba a crecer algo mas o se quedaría así…

-¿te enteraste Terese? El ingeniero Snape dejo plantada a Karla…esta que ni el sol la calienta.

-debió tener una buena razón…

-sí, yo creo que le funciono su cerebro y reacciono antes de verla.- Las dos mujeres echaron a reír, Hermione decidió hacer acto de presencia.

-quiero pensar que se divierten chicas…-dijo seriamente

-no Señorita Granger…lo sentimos…usted sabe chismes de secretarias…-Hermione sonrió.

-¿de que se trata?

-el ingeniero Snape, dejo plantada a una secretaria de la planta piloto…- Hermione rogo al cielo para que su mirada y cara de celos no la notaran…

-¿siempre sale con muchas mujeres Snape?

-no puede negar que el señor Snape tiene un no se que y un no se cuando que hace que las mujeres caigamos rendidas a sus pies…

-la verdad es que los directivos siempre aprovechan su poder para poder conquistarte…pero esa mujer…me alegro que se lo haya hecho…Snape necesita una mujer que lo meta en cintura, no a una chica fácil como Karla.

-bien, lo que necesitamos es comer y una buena copa de vino ¿Qué tal si vamos al restaurant de tu tía Terese?- exclamo Hermione.

-fantástico señorita Granger…

-pues vámonos….

Hermione junto a las otras mujeres desapareció en el ascensor entre risas y Severus apareció con una rosa roja…tenia que invitarla a comer y platicar sobre los acontecimientos de la noche, la mañana y antes de llegar al trabajo…y si podía darle un nombre a ese principio de relación…pero no la encontró…

-gracias señor Snape era lo menos que esperaba de usted…dado a que me dejo plantada….

-Karla…no es que gustara dejarte plantada…estoy con alguien…

-¿Qué? ¿Alguien que usa este tipo de lencería?-la mujer dejo entre ver entre su saco un brassier de encaje azul y vio regocijante que Snape mojaba sus labios…-vamos Snape estoy dispuesta a perdonarte…

-no Karla estoy saliendo con alguien, discúlpame ….y Snape dio la vuelta.

La magia podía ser tan útil…Hermione recordó que su cartera se había quedado en el escritorio…vio a Snape desaparecer y a Karla haciendo el berrinche de su vida ¿salir con alguien? Hermione sonrio satisfecha…tal vez lo invitaría a casa a continuar su pequeña operación probeta pero de forma tradicional.

HOLA CHICAS! BUENO DECIDI CONTINUAR CON LA OPERACIÓN…ESPERO QUE ME AYUDEN JAJAJAJA DENME IDEAS JAJAJAJA ANTES DE QUE ME SEQUE EL CEREBRO CUIDENSE MUCHO Y EL 9 DE ENERO ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE NUESTRO SEÑOR SNAPE…SEAN UN PASTELITO PARA VER A QUIEN SE VA A COMER JAJAJAJA BYE


	4. Chapter 4

No pudo ver a Hermione en todo el día de la oficina, había días así pero ahora simplemente no podía…ella había dejado la red Floo abierta para él y el suponía que eso era buena señal, tal vez no se había enterado aun de su pequeño encuentro con Karla…- los libros que le habían caído en la cabeza, maldijo entre dientes - pensándolo bien le tenía más miedo a Karla que a Hermione…ella lo sabría entender…aunque no era bueno decirle que trataba de olvidarla o de sentirse atendido por "masajes" anti- estresantes que el dueño de la compañía pagaba para él.

No encontró a Hermione en la cocina, la busco en el baño y después asomo su cabeza por la puerta entreabierta de la habitación, lo que vio casi lo hace caer al piso… vio a Hermione acostada envuelta…no, era mejor desenvuelta… porque en su cuerpo se le marcaba como una piel un conjunto de encaje color azul cielo con coquetos adornos rojos en los bordes. Estaba recostada boca abajo su cabello estaba recogido en una trenza que se desliza por uno de sus costados de la chica. Snape no evito dar la vuelta en la cama disfrutando el paisaje que ofrecía ella.

-¿Qué te parece?- dijo traviesamente Hermione volteándose y sonrió al ver que Snape se mojaba los labios…

-que…te…-tartamudeo- puedo…decir Herm…

-pues no digas nada…y ven junto a mi- Severus no tardo en llegar a su lado también semidesnudo, pues solo se había quedado con su bóxer Enseguida pego su boca al vientre de la chica disfrutando el calor que de esta emanaba…desde el momento que le había puesto un dedo encima de ella descubrió que no podía vivir sin ella y si quería olvidarla ella se encargaba de reafirmar esa adicción.

Enseguida busco sus labios, sintió como ella le contestaba suavemente y después con un impulso empezó a besarla apasionadamente…

-¿Por qué te desnudaste? quería hacerlo yo…-dijo Hermione suavemente en su oído…

-podrás comprender que no soy un hombre muy paciente…

-¿enserio?-dijo con sorna-No lo creo Severus…

-¿fuiste sarcástica? Hermione…no lo puedo creer…

-¿será que apenas se manifestó tu actitud en mi?

-Hermione no quiero hablar…

-¿no quieres hablar? ¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo Hermione pasando su mano por el pecho carente de bellos…Snape sonrió y de nuevo la beso obligándola a callar.

Hermione disfrute los suaves besos de Snape en su boca y después repartía por su cuello y sus pechos…

-anoche ibas a salir con Karla…

-Hermione…. Yo…

-¿sabías que tienes una fama de Don Juan perdido en la compañía?

-es solo que no había encontrado a la mujer que pudiera mantenerme dentro de su cama…busque en todas…menos en la que tengo ahora a mi lado…

-entonces dejemos de charlas y muéstrame que era lo que estabas buscando-para cuando dijo eso Severus ya tenía su erección en todo su esplendor y Hermione miraba extasiada la carpa que su bóxer mostraba…El descendió lentamente su lengua por su cuello y llego al pecho que suavemente con los dientes quieto la vaporosa tela que cubría sus pezones. Hermione salto con sorpresa cuando el atrapo su pezón con los dientes y le hizo una ligera presión que parecía dolorosa pero simplemente todos sus nervios de la espalda decidieron pasar una corriente eléctrica placentera que la hizo arquearse apegándose más a él; pero él siguió su camino dando besos en su vientre y después regresando a su boca.

Su mano se deslizo por su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero que con suaves movimientos empezó a amasarlo. Severus gruño cuando ella atrapo el resorte en sus pulgares y suavemente intento bajarlos, él le negó ese privilegio la tomo de las caderas y la alzo y suavemente le indico que le diera la espalda.

Hizo a un lado su trenza y busco con sus labios el nacimiento de su pelo dejando una estela de saliva en el cuello y suspiro varias veces dejando que se secara….luego Hermione sintió como baja sus labios por en medio de su espalda hasta llegar al estorboso broche y con sus dientes lo abría amasando suavemente sus senos.

Hermione no supo de si hasta que el duro miembro de Severus entraba y salía de ella. Y con un grito de placer nunca más ofrecido se quedo dormida en los brazos de su amante.

**S&H**

Hermione despertó sobresaltada cuando sintió unas fervientes manos acariciando su cuerpo junto a unos ardientes labios que, cuando vio que ya estaba despierta y agitada invito ponerse en una posición donde su trasero quedaba levantado y su mejilla tocaba la almohada…

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto divertida cuando sintió un suave masaje en su recto y el suave murmullo que chocaba contra su espalda, algo que ella no entendía pero le hacia un suave cosquilleo.

-hace rato que vi tu trasero, se me ocurrió hacerte esto…

-¿hacerme qué?

Su pregunta no fue contestada, fue cuando Severus toco firmemente el ano de la chica con su dura cabeza de…

-¡Severus!¡no!

-¿no que amor?

-no, te atrevas…-Severus había empujado casi medio órgano en ella. Hermione se detuvo de lo que pudo un poco mas y sus manos hubieran rasgado las sabanas de la cama, dio un grito relacionado con dolor y deseo. El estaba siendo gentil…nunca había tenido ese tipo de sexo pero cuando se sintió completamente clavada la hombría de Severus se alegro que el fuera el primero que la tomara. Suaves movimiento y uno que otro salido de control Severus hizo vocalizar a Hermione…suavemente y sin salir de ella la puso sobre el. Con sus mano derecha masajeando su seno y la segunda acariciando su vientre.

El hombre convoco un hechizo que Hermione no podía entender…cuando vio al techo se vio ella misma encima de Severus y no evito llevarse su mano entre su vagina, disfrutando su humedad…El solo se estiro un poco más para ver en el espejo de agua que había creado para que viera lo hermosa que se veía entregándose a él.

Juntos se unieron a otro ruidoso climax, esa experiencia había sido de antología y junto a el estaría segura de que siempre tendría una mas a todas horas que estuvieran disponibles.

**S&H**

Hermione despertó por el ring del teléfono, se zafó de los brazos de Snape sin despertarlo…

-¿bueno?

-Hermione?-Se escucho del otro lado del auricular…

-¿Ron? ¿Eres tú?

-Si Hermy, me urge hablar contigo… ¿estás en el departamento?-Hermione vio al hombre que estaba durmiendo a su lado-¿puedo ir ahora?

-no, no puedes venir…nosotros no tenemos nada de que hablar…

- me engaño, su hijo es de su antiguo novio…Hermione deja recuperar lo que perdí….

-No Ron…lo nuestro se acabo. Tu lo terminaste.

-¿Hermione? ¿Quién es?-se escucho una tercera voz en su espalda…

-¿Hermione? ¿Quién está contigo?-se escucho una leve, pero furioso chillido de voz de la comadreja.

-Severus, el es mi amante.


	5. Chapter 5

-que hace ese hombre ahí contigo?- Hermione no pudo evitar reír ante la serie de imágenes que estaba mostrándole su cerebro de Severus y de ella.

-Ron tengo que colgar...

-¿que quiere la maldita comadreja?-dijo Snape con un tono un poco molesto-vamos Hermione, volvamos a la cama-dijo eso un poco alto para que fuera captado por el teléfono, Hermione lo miro, quiso reírse pero fingió enojo.

-¡ABREME HERMIONE!-la puerta empezó a moverse y después se escucharon unos fuertes golpes.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?-dijo Hermione mientras se ponía su bata de dormir y salía apresurada de la habitación, Severus se tomo tiempo de estirarse y arreglar la cama con su varita y vestirse también con esta. Cuando bajo el desayuno estaba puesto en la mesa…

-Ron, si no dejas de tocar de esa manera no te abriré

-¿Hermione? ¿Qué hace ese hombre en nuestra casa?

-¿nuestra casa Weasley? Esta es mi casa y dejare entrar a quien se me dé en gana

-Severus se sentó en la silla y fingió estar desayunando…

-Hermione, solo deja ver si estás bien...-ella no se había percatado que Snape ya estaba ahí, vestido y dispuesto a desayunar inocentemente, sonrió y con los labios dijo que le abriera y le guiño el ojo…

El pelirrojo entro y miro a su ex esposa envuelta en una simple bata de dormir, era muy raro encontrarla así, al menos que ella hubiera tenido…

-¿tuviste sexo?- soltó brutalmente el idiota- solo tienes encima una bata de dormir… ¿tú crees que no se qué es lo que sueles hacer después de…?

-Ron, no voy a permitir que me insultes en mi casa.

-¡ERES MI ESPOSA!

-¡ERA, IMBECIL!- dijo Snape después de recobrar la voz que había perdido por atragantarse de café.

-¡A USTED NADIE LE PIDIO SU OPINION!- Ron iba directo a Snape cuando sintió un tirón por los pies que lo hizo caer…

-tú siempre decías que me amabas…

-Ron…si nos separamos…es porque yo no siento ya nada porti…te decía te amo para reafirmar que ya no teníamos nada…nada en común..nada de nada-Ron se quedo mirándola a los ojos buscando una respuesta en sus ojos…

-RON WEASLEY, ESTA USTED DETENIDO POR PRACTICAR MAGIA ENFRENTE DE MUGGLES…-Weasley no pudo hacer nada al respecto, cuando sintió las esposas mágicas de manos y pies aferradas a su cuerpo y el cayendo casi encima de Hermione.

-¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer magia enfrente de muggles Ron?

-Las personas estaban muy asustadas por sus gritos señor, ¿sabía usted que llamar la atención en la estación del metro no es recomendable? Cientos de personas se horrorizaron cuando usted desapareció. ¡Tengo que hacer mucho papeleo!- después el hombre se dirigió amablemente a Hermione- siento que este hombre haya interrumpido su desayuno señorita-después miro a Severus-tiene usted una hija muy hermosa, creo que tiene mucho trabajo corriéndole a todos los pretendientes.

-el no es mi padre señor, el es mi esposo.-Ron y el hombre se quedaron viendo sorprendidos al hombre que estaba en la mesa que le acababa de dar una mordida a su concha (bueno…un bizcocho).

-nos retiramos señora, vamos tu… ¡lunático!

-¡HERMIONE! ¿TE CASASTE CON EL MURCIELAGO? ¿COMO PUDISTE? ¡SUELTEME! ¡LE EXIGO QUE ME SUELTE!- Los gritos de Ron se escuchaban por toda la calle, hasta que fueron apagados por un portazo de un automóvil.

-¿mi padre?¿te ves como mi padre?-Pregunto nerviosa Hermione.

-no me interesa ser tu padre Hermione… ¿tu esposo? Creo que me podre acostumbrar a ese título-Hermione sonrió y se lanzo sobre él y lo beso.

-¿Cómo hiciste el desayuno?

-hechizos de soltero amor…-Snape metió descaradamente su mano por debajo de la bata de ella

-¿quieres seguir?-Severus la beso de nuevo-¿eres acaso una maquina sexual?

Severus no pudo evitar carcajearse por tan inocente comentario…

-creo que será mejor que te compre un seguro, no te vaya a abollar en el proceso.- dijo acariciándole la cabeza

-pienso ponerle un colchoncillo a la cabecera… gracias por pensar en mi-Severus la levanto y la puso sobre la mesa, Hermione no pudo decir nada cuando sitio los dedos de el en su entrepierna.

-prometo comprarte otra mesa…-la beso- creo que hoy llegaremos tarde al trabajo…


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogo

Hermione Granger trataba de organizar su papeleo antes de ir al médico. Severus se encargaría de las pruebas y ella se escaparía a tratar de no pensar que significaba aquellos mareos y las ganas de comer quesos como ratón.

-Señorita Granger…¿Cuánto tiempo? Pensé que era una mujer responsable y que el deseo de tener un bebé era lo que más importaba…

-digamos doctor que tuve un ascenso en el trabajo y me fue imposible…además hay que darle al bebé un futuro seguro…

-así mismo señorita…¿Qué es lo que le pasa? ¿Quiere volver a comenzar el tratamiento?

-no señor, quería hacerme un chequeo…creo que no necesitare la probeta después de todo…

-¿Cuáles son sus síntomas?

-asco al pollo, mareos, vómitos matutinos…

-quería felicitarla por la nueva marca de medicamentos que saco usted y su colega el señor Snape…varios de mis colegas me han contado maravillas y son famosos en las revistas medicas y de fármacos - dijo el médico mientras preparaba la camilla.

-si han tenido varios reconocimientos los medicamentos, el antiguo hombre que trabajábamos los manufacturaba solo por el dinero, Severus consiguió un crédito y nuestra compañía ha ido creciendo a pasos agigantados. Fue una buena idea separase de esa persona.

-lamento que no hayan visto mi especialidad: gastroenterología, neurología, cardiología, neumología…menos la obstetricia…

-estamos creciendo- dijo Hermione cuando el médico termino de sacarle sangre. Luego con mucha naturalidad empezó a revisarle sus signos vitales.

-¿Cuántos meses de retraso tiene?

-creo tres o cuatro…

El hombre aproximo un aparato y levanto la blusa de Hermione para ponerle un poco de gel y poner en un aparato en su vientre que enseguida mando una imagen a un televisor…la pantalla enseguida mostro una imagen en blanco y negro y un mínimo movimiento…el hombre hizo una maniobra y se vio un pequeño bultillo.

-¿ve? Ahí está su pequeño polizón ¿quiere escucharlo?

Hermione asintió y llego a sus oídos un golpeteo, como el de los ratones cuando revisaba los avances de los medicamentos.

La tranquilidad del médico y de ella fue interrumpida por un golpeteo en la puerta- pase- por la abertura de la puerta se asomo la enfermera que Hermione recordó por la pesada mano que ella poseía- doctor hay un hombre aquí que quiere entrar a fuerza…

-solo quiero saber si ella está aquí…- Hermione escucho la angustiada voz de Snape en el pasillo.

-señorita ¿puede dejarlo entrar? – La mujer miro al doctor y este asintió…

-¿Hermione? ¿Qué pasa? Terese dijo que habías venido al médico…¿pasa algo malo?

-¿doctor? ¿le pasa algo a ella?

-nada que no se cure en unos 5 meses por lo que veo …-Snape vio la imagen de la pantalla, había un pequeño bulto en medio de la pantalla que aun según el no tenia forma, sin embargo la palabra ginecólogo en uno de los diplomas de la pared termino de confirmar los que sus idiotas neuronas no podían deducir.

-¿por fin aborte tu operación probeta Herm?

-me temo que si Snape…vas a ser padre…-Hermione no pudo terminar dado a que Severus había atrapado sus labios y podía sentir su humedad de las mejillas mientras pensaba:

"_¿padre?...paso de ser un soltero y maduro a un hombre que se convertiría en padre de familia…si la madre de ese hijo le volteo la vida patas arriba …ese niño o niña iba ser peor que un huracán…lo que podía hacer el hecho de abrir la puerta…bueno…no se estaba quejando"_


End file.
